


good morning honey boy

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Moving In Together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Taemin is used to a certain warmth in his bed when he begins to stir in the morning. The heat of the sun slips through the gap of his never quite fully shut curtains, warming the side of the bed he never uses. It allows for a pleasant feeling that wraps around his limbs as he stretches in the too big for one person bed.The form of warmth Taemin stirs to this morning is alien to him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	good morning honey boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for a fest but I can't hit the min word count so enjoy some pwp

Taemin is used to a certain warmth in his bed when he begins to stir in the morning. The heat of the sun slips through the gap of his never quite fully shut curtains, warming the side of the bed he never uses. It allows for a pleasant feeling that wraps around his limbs as he stretches in the too big for one person bed.

The form of warmth Taemin stirs to this morning is alien to him.

There's a heavy weight of someone asleep next to him, curled slightly on their side. The sun is blocked from falling on his face and he wakes up instead to the movement of someone moving next to him.

In a way, it feels eerily cold but beautifully warm in a different way and Taemin has to remind himself that Jongin shares his bed now. 

He's no stranger to waking up to Jongin next to him in the mornings but this time is different.

Jongin had moved in at the start of the week, finally able to get out of his leased apartment he couldn’t break. They’d transferred Jongin’s belongings into Taemin’s place bit by bit, at least two boxes a day, Jongin unpacking each week with more and more gusto as moving day had come closer. It had taken them at least four months, and Jongin was living in a shell of an apartment by the time the day came - four outfits in his closet, a phone charger, his laptop and enough food to last a week - but he hadn’t complained once.

It still feels like a dream and Taemin has to crack an eye open to remind himself Jongin is actually there. 

Jongin lays just like he had been when Taemin had creeped into his — their shared — bed last night. The only difference is now he's facing Tamein in his sleep, curled on his side slightly, lips parted, and arms curled against his chest. The bun Jongin had tied before going to sleep had fallen loose, brown locks covering his face slightly as he slumbers. Taemin can't help but reach out and gently tuck the strands behind his ear, allowing him to see Jongin’s face unmarred.

Taemin doesn't understand it but Jongin seems even more beautiful like this; with the rising sunlight behind him, Taemin can only think of the word angel. He breathes softly and smiles. "ダーリン."

Jongin frowns a little and shifts to stretch out and Taemin bites into his lip.

"What did you just call me?" It's sleepy Korean that falls from his lips, words half-fused together as Jongin tries to communicate.

"Darling."

Jongin furrows his eyebrows a moment before relaxing again, seeming to doze off once more. Taemin smiles softly and watches how his lips part slightly, how all the stress from around his eyes just melts away.

It's not long before his lips close and his face scrunches up slightly. "Stop staring at me."

"I'm sorry." Taemin leans up on an elbow to press a kiss to Jongin’s temple. "You just look beautiful."

"Sappy bastard."

Jongin rolls over, but not quick enough to stop Taemin seeing the smile spread across his lips. He smiles and moves closer, resting his chin against Jongin’s shoulder and sighing gently.

"It's our first proper morning together."

"I know."

"I'm waking up next to you for the first time since we started dating."

"Mm."

"Am I keeping you awake?"

"Yes."

Taemin laughs softly and leans over to press a few gentle kisses to Jongin temple. "I'll make breakfast and leave you for a bit."

"Sounds good."

"You know the clock says it's gone ten?"

"So?"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Jongin shrugs and doesn't reply, breathing evening out once more. Taemin gets up, gently standing up so as not to jog the mattress too much and slides into his slippers, padding out of the room.

He stops by the door for a moment to pull his dressing gown around him with a yawn, tying it as he makes his way into the kitchen.

Taemin fills the tea pot with water and places it on the stove, getting a packet of loose leaf peach tea from the cupboard. He sniffs a little as he opens it, the smell strong and then turns to look in the fridge. Looking over the contents, he finds they have the ingredients for prawn dim sum and pulls them out. He takes his time, preparing each ingredient with precision - he doesn't need to worry about time, Jongin won't be in the land of the living any time soon. The teapot tells him it's ready and he pours himself a cup, leaning on the side to enjoy the first scalding, tasteless sip. The sun from the kitchen window warms his back and Taemin tilts his head back, letting out a soft sigh before turning. He stirs the dim sum, humming as he does before turning off the stove, leaving it to cool. 

Taemin pours another cup of tea and makes his way back to the bedroom. He puts the mugs on the dresser and sheds his dressing gown, crawling up the bed to straddle Jongin. "Good morning, again, sleepy head." 

"It's been like three minutes." 

"I've made prawn dim sum, it's been like half an hour." 

Jongin cracks an eye open, raising an eyebrow before shifting, laying on his back. "What time is it?" 

"Almost twelve." 

Jongin makes a noise and reaches up, cupping Taemin's face. "I suppose I better get up so we can have an actual good morning rather than a good afternoon." 

Taemin smiles, leaning into Jongin's hand. "Mm, you should." 

They don't move for a moment, drinking each other in before Jongin sighs softly. Taemin opens his eyes to find Jongin grinning up at him. "I know what we should do." 

"What?" Taemin leans forward, bracing his weight on Jongin's bare chest as he leans down for a kiss. 

"Well…" Jongin drifts off, trailing his gaze down Taemin's bare chest, a small smile crossing his lips. 

Taemin blushes and raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I see." He smirks a little and kneels, running his hand down his own abs before hooking his fingers on his boxers, pulling them down just enough to show off his V-line. Jongin grins and leans up, gently pushing their lips together and wrapping his arms around Taemin. 

"Mm, I wanna fuck in our bed." 

Taemin chuckles softly but nods; he pulls away and stands, slipping away from Jongin's hands to shed his boxers. Jongin's tracksuit bottoms and boxers end up on the pile of clothes and Taemin kneels on the bed, waiting for Jongin to settle on his stomach. 

He's surprised when he moves closer and finds shining lube fingerprints on Jongin's ass cheeks, raising an eyebrow. He spreads Jongin's cheeks, sweeping a finger over the streaks of lube. "I see; you weren't really asleep whilst I was cooking, were you?" 

Jongin grins over his shoulder. "No." 

"You're a right brat sometimes." 

"I said fuck me, not kink me." 

Taemin laughs as he leans over to the bedside table, shaking his head as he pulls the lube free from the drawer. "You're a nightmare."

"You're stuck with me now, lover boy." 

Taemin rolls his eyes as he squeezes lube into his hand, doing his best to warm it. "Oh god, whatever will I do other than kick you out because only my name is on the lease?" 

Jongin throws a pout over his shoulder and Taemin leans forward to steal a kiss; it's gladly reciprocated by Jongin and the two stay that way for a moment. Taemin leans their foreheads together for a moment, a sigh escaping his lips. "I love you." 

"I know. I love you too." 

Taemin pulls back, lubricating his erection before settling between Jongin's thighs. Jongin lays his head down, closing his eyes. 

Taemin lines up and pushes forward; both men let out satisfied groans. Taemin's head falls back, shivering at how tight Jongin is. Something touching his hand startles him and he looks down to find Jongin reaching for him. He gently takes Jongin's hand as he starts thrusting, interlinking their fingers as Jongin whimpers. 

Taemin knows Jongin's body well; they've done this countless times over the years. He shifts angles, grinning into him instead and making the whimpers come quicker. He chuckles, letting Jongin push back a few times before he let's go of his hand. He secures himself, a hand either side of Jongin and pulls back, slamming forward as hard as he dares. A yelp of pleasure comes from Jongin's throat and Taemin groans, leaning down to suck on the back of his neck. 

Jongin arches underneath him, his hips pressing back to get more traction and Taemin sighs against his neck. "I could get used to waking up like this."

It takes Jongin a moment but he lets out a sigh as Taemin relents in his thrusting. "So could I, this is perfect."

Taemin shifts again, focusing on grinding Jongin's prostate again as his hand snakes under Jongin's waist to grip his erection. He squeezes a few times before jerking him as rough as he dares. Jongin whines, bucking his hips back against Taemin's cock and forward into his hand. Taemin speeds his movements up, feeling his stomach beginning to turn into flames. 

Their movements become a joint erratic dance before both of them yell; the universe explodes across their eyes and they fall still, panting.

When Taemin's senses finally return to him, he's aware of the neighbours pounding on the wall and he blushes. 

"Sorry!" 

The banging ceases and Jongin bursts into laughter, burying his face in the pillow. Taemin leans down, stifling his own laughter in Jongin's back. 

"So, first thing first, a trip to IKEA to get a bed without a headboard." Taemin chuckles as he gently pulls out of Jongin, collapsing next to him. Jongin turns his head, resting his cheek on his crossed arms, a glint in his eyes. 

"That sounds like something we definitely need to do."

Taemin covers his forehead with a hand in mock distress. "Maybe building furniture together is what will break us apart!" 

Jongin snorts and rolls over, hitting Taemin with a pillow. "Doofus." 

Taemin shakes his head and stands, finding his boxers and pulling them back on. Jongin doesn't move, opting to wiggle under the blanket and cuddle his pillow closer with a smile. 

Taemin rolls his eyes, chuckling. "Come on, get up." 

"Tired."

"Don't tell me you're fucked out from one round?" 

Jongin's only response is a hand reaching out for Taemin, grabbing at the air for him. 

"Breakfast is going to be cold, Nini." 

"We have a microwave. Cuddle me."

Taemin looks back at the bedroom door before sighing and climbing onto the bed. He collapses next to Jongin, hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him close. "Fine, but you're making dinner."

"...What take out do you want?" 

Taemin snorts but lets his eyes fall closed, the rhythmic rise and fall of Jongin's chest easing him back to sleep.

* * *

Later that week, they find that building a bed together is much more stressful than they anticipated, but the round of make up sex definitely didn't annoy their neighbours.


End file.
